


Love Stories From Cafe Araña

by mariquita_gatanegra



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, intentionally bad fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariquita_gatanegra/pseuds/mariquita_gatanegra
Summary: Peter Parker works as a barista by day, and a youtuber by night. Desperately lonely, he pines for the handsome and famous youtuber Wade Wilson. Little does this barista know that Wade is crushing back, and crushing hard. Boyxboy don't like don't read!!! XPXD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bless YouTube](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332981) by [gxee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxee/pseuds/gxee). 



> Hi guys! This is meant to be a joke fanfiction written for [gxee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gxee/pseuds/gxee) and her wonderful fanfiction, [Bless Youtube](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8332981/chapters/19087405). This is not a serious fanfic, and it is meant to be taken as a joke in both the real world, and in the BY world. Enjoy!

Peter Parker sighed in discontent. As he drummed his fingers against the metal base of his laptop, a youtube video played on the screen. Wade Wilson’s newest youtube video, to be specific. On the screen, Wade was talking animatedly about something or other. Peter didn’t really hear what the blonde man was saying, but he was listening and paying close attention to every detail on his face. That beautiful, beautiful face. 

Peter didn’t know how long he’d been in love with Wade. Probably when he found out that Wade had been using his covers for his videos. After watching one video, he found himself hooked by the scarred siren’s tone of voice and oddly beguiling sense of humor. Ever since then, he always watched out for new videos from him, hoping that he woudl acknowledge him in some way shape or form. Wade was a fan of his music right? Maybe he’d say his nma.e Just once. 

Peter did his best not to act like a lovesick puppy when he was on camera. When he made his own videos, he did his best to push Wade Wilson from his mind and just concentrate on his music and his other stuff. He could always edit the footage later on if he accidentally wen ton a tangent. 

Did Wade go on tangents about him that he needed to edit out?

No. Peter wasn’t a bright enough star to ever come into the notice of Wade Wilson. Maybe passingi nterest, but Peter could never compete with the illions of facns who constatnly edged into Wade’s periphery, begging for the mans’ attention. 

If only. If only.

As soon as the video ended, Peter sighed and rose from his bed to get ready for work. He worked in a regular old New York coffee shop down the street from his apartnmetn. It was a good gig and it paid well, and aometims hthe manager allowed him to play guitar on slow sunday afternoons. Peter loved his jon. He loved making coffee and serving cusomters almost as much as he loved his music. Of course, he never mentioned his work while on camera, lest his fans try to hunt him down at his place of work. He’d get fired for sure if that happened. 

Peter put on a pair of khaki pants and a brown polo shirt, and then put his green “Cafe Araña” apron over it, along witht he matching green visor. He was ready for work. 

“Alright, I’m headed out,” he said to his empty apartment. There was no reply, and the sad part of Peter that constantly snuck up on him like a really sad and lonely jungle cat began to knaw on his heart. Oh, how he wished there would be someone to spend his days with. 

Oh well, never mind that. Time to get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Wade Wilson considered himself to be a simple kind of guy. He liked music, he liked jokes, he liked Vanessa, or Nessie as he sometimes called her. He also liked a certain boy named Peter Parker. 

It had been no accident taht Wade started to use his covers on his videos. One look at that seemingly innocent brunet and wade had fallen, and fallen hard. He loved Peter’s mucis and hwo taented the boy was with his various instruments. He was truly a sight to behold. It wasn’t jsut Peter’s musitc that WAde liked, he also liked how open and inviting Pete’s other videos were. He encouraged conversation in the comments below and did lots of cool Q&A videos. Wasede was guilty of submitting several questions on a guest account. Only one of them was answered. 

That wasn’t to say that Wade was in love. At all. He most certainly was not in love. He just had… a passing fancy. Yeah. Thats all it was. Nothing serious

At least that’s what he said to Nessie whenever she teased him about crushing on a cute boy hiding behind a computer screen. but when he ws lone, he could relax abd breathe and finally admit to himself that it was something more. tThat ehenever he watched Peter Parker flashed that dimpled smile from across the screen his stomach did a flip flp. And when his brown eyes sparkled it felt like something…. specific. Could it be love? How could he be in love with someone he didn’t even know? Who didn’t even know him?

Wade shook the thoughts from his head and rubbed his face. He had to get over this whole thing. He thought a bit of travelling would do him good, so he decided to go visit a friend of his in New York City. She’d welcomed him with open arms to her small apartment and warnd him to mind her paintings. 

“Hey Wade, could you go get some coffee?? I’m dying over here but I need to stay awake to finish this piece,” She’d asked. Wade shrugged and agreed. It was the least he could do after she let him stay with her. He grabbed his wallet and keys and headed downtown. He could fins some good coffee there.


	3. Chapter 3

Wade fund Cafe Araña by accident. He’d been strolling down the street at his leisure, taking in the sighes and sounds that New York had to offer, when he got bumped in teh shoulder. Wade stumblred to the side anad was knocked into the glass wndow pane of a coffeeshop. He looked at the sign hanging above the shop an raised an eyebrow at it. 

“Cafe Araña, huh? Might as well.”

Wade walke into the coffee shop an was immediately hit by how good everything smelled. The scent of fresh coffee beans and well chooked bastries was overwhelming and mixed together in a inviting way that just drew Wade in further. Unsurprisingly, there wa sa long line to get to the cash register, so Wade took his plce at the end. He took his phone out and scrolled through Twitter so as not to get bored He scrobbled through his feed and didn’t knotive that he was at the front of the line until the barista coughed. 

“Hey are you going to order?” He asked. Wade looked up in surprise and gasped when his eyes locked with a pair of sparlking brown orbs that looked very familiar. He would know those eyes anywhere. T

The barista looked like hed been punched in the face, and an expression of surprise drew over his beaitufl features. 

“Im sorry, what?” Wade asked. 

“Um, I asked if you were going to order,” The barista, Peter frigging Parker, repeated. 

“Oh, um, well I need to get coffee for myself and my friend so what do you reccomend?”

“Well I like the black coffee but I think the mochas here are divine.”

“Two of those then,” Wade slapped down a twenty on the counter. “Keep the change,” he winked, and Peter blushed. 

“Just a moment.”

Wade went over to wait in the other line to get his coffes and realized that he never gave Peter his name. “Oh crap I’m an idiot,” he moaned. It was too late now. He’d missed his chance. 

Or did he?

Wade took his phone out again and went back t twister. This tim scrolling through Peter’s feed and whatnot. Until a different barista alled his name.

“Wade Wilson!” She said, and Wade almost dripped over his feet getting htem. This could only mean one thing: Peter Parker did now his name and the only way he could kno is name is if Peter watched his videos. Peter watched his videos!

Wade took his mochas and skipped all the way back to Shelby’s apartnemtn.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sooooo, Peter,” Peter’s coworker Rachel sidled up to him. “Who was that cutie?”

“None of your business Rachel.”

“It is my business when he’s got you redder than a tomato Come on babe tell mama Rachel wha’’t sup. Do you have a crush on  aboy?”

“No I’m not gay Rachel!” Peter moaned. 

“Yeah, sure. And I’m the queen of New York.” Rachel rolled hereyes and went back to her work. Peter on the other hand, could barely move. Wade Wilson came to Cafe Araña. Wad Wilson knew who he was kinda. Wade Wilson ordered coffees from him. Gosh what a rush. 

Meanwhile, Wade was in a similar state of mind. He was walking on air and sunshine and everything felt good. When he got back to Shely’s apartment, he practivally flung open the door. “I’m back an i have mochas!”

“Oh sweet! Shelby crowed and snatched one of the mochas from Wade’s hand. “You’re the best!”

“Hey it’s the least I coul do after you let me stay with you for a bit.”

“So what’s got you in a good mod? Was the coffee that good?”

“Ooh nothig,” Wade dismissed. “I just think Ne York is really cool. I’m happy to be here.”

“Not as happy as you where when you left to get coffee,” Shelby siad knowingly. “Did you meet someone?”

“No,” Wade denied and scoffed. “Seriously the coffee is just good.”

“Suuuuure,” Shelby crooned. She took a sip of her mocha and then stared at the cup. “Oh wow this coffee is really good.” She took a nother sip “Wow. Where did you get this? I want to go back there.”

“A Place called Cafe Araña. Its a block or so away.”

“Wow that close? I’m surprised I haven’t heard of it before. Take me there next time for coffee I want to see it myself to make sure this coffee isnt a sleep devrived induced dream or whatever.”

“Yeah okay. What are you working on Shelbell?”

“Oh just a little something for this series of stuff I’m working on. It’s supposed to be a series of paintings featuring different couples I see in Central Park and on the street. Good thing I have a photographic memory, or I’d never remember what these people look like.” She showed WAde her most recent painting, which featured two women holding hands and smiling at each other. 

“Nice.” Wad said. “They look happy.”

“Yeah, someimes I wish I could have that,”S helby sighed.

“Yeah me too.” Wade siad, thinging of the cute barista boy/youtuber on his mind. “Me too..”


	5. Chapter 5

Wade went back to the Cafe Araña the next day, Shelby’s coffee order an his in his hand scrawled on a piece of post it not4. This time as he went through the coffee line he did not open up his phone, even when he felt it buzzing in his pocket. There was no time to be distracted when he was faced with cute basitra boy aka Peter Parker aka the cutest boy that Wade had ever seen in his life. Nope. 

When he got to the front of the line, Peter was waiting at the cash register once again. And even though his face still registered surprise, he wasn’t as shocked as he was yesteday. (That was a lie. He was still shocked.)

“Hello again,” Wade greeted and smiled. 

“Hi,” Peter said. “What can I get you?”

Your number for starteds. “Uhm, same as yesterday? Those mochas were really good.”

“Two mochas coming up,” Peter said and wrote Wade’s name down on two paper cups. “Can I ask who the other one’s for?I mean, unless you drink both of them yourselv.”

“Nah the other ones for my friend. she lives up the block and was nice enough to let me stay with her while im n the city.”

“Oh cool. Your total is $6.32.”

“Sweet.”

Wade took his receipt from Peter and nodded. When he got the two cups of mochas he headed for the door. Wade tried to catch Peter’s eye on the way out, but Peter was too wrapped up in another customer. 

When Peter got back to Shelby’s apartment, she was covered in paint and lying on the floor groaning. 

“Hi Shely I’m ack. “ WAde said as he shut the door behind him. “And I have a mocha with your name on it. Well, not your name. My name. But its’ still for you.”

Shelby made a couple of weak gestures with her arm and sat up. “Caffienate me Wade or I surealy hshall die.”

Wade handed her one of the cups. Shelby took one sip and then choked laughing. “Wade,” she said, “There’s a phone number on this cup. Wade. I think it’s for you.”

“Waht?” Wade snatched thec up from Shelbys hand andstared at the scrawl of Peter Parker’s handwriting. Just under the name wade was a phone number, and undeniable profo that Peter Parker wanted Wade to call him . “Holy shit.”

“OOOOh so meones got a girlfrined!” Shelby crowed. “Or boyfriend. Personfriend. Friendd. Idk. You can take that one but please give me a coffee im dying over here.”

“Sure thing yeah,” Wade murmered, holding the cup likea chicken wing. “Sure thing.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m gonna die,” Peter said on hid break. “I’m going to actually die.”

“I can almost guarantee you that youre not,” Rachel sighed. 

“Yes but counterargument, what if I do.”

“Counter-counterargument. You don’t. Why are you dyng anyway? Dd it have something to do wth that phone number that you not-so-subtley scrawled on the side of that cup for that one boy?” Rahel waggled her eyesbrows. 

Peter groaned loudly n response. 

“Ill take that as a yes” Rachel said. “Who was that cup for, anyway? “

Peter hesitated, and then mumbles, “Wade Wilson.”

“Wade wilson? The youtube guy?” 

PEter nottded n response and Rachenl screamed. “THE YOUTUBE GUY??? YOU GAVE HIM YOUR NUMBER???? OH MY GOSH!!!”

“Oh my gosh Rachel calm the heck down!” Pter placed his hands over her mouth. “We’re in the break room with very not soundfproof walls!”

“Buh yoo mh th ootoob mah,” Rachel said through Peter’s hands and then pushed htme away. “Frgive me for being excited for my bested teidn in the world.”

“We both know that your bested friend in the world is your cat. Or your brother.”

“You got me there,” Rachel shrugged. “Anyway, how are you not freakng out about this?”

“If you haven’t noticed, i am freakng out and that’s why i’m going to actually die.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah oh. What f hd ignores my number and doesnt call? That’s be derrible!”

“Yeah and what if doesnt ignore your number and does call?”

“That’d be even worse!” Peter cried and plunked his head on the table.

“How would that be worse?” Rachel tlted her head inquizitively. “That seems like the best case scenario n here.”

“Yeah but what do I say if that happens?” Peter moaned. “He calls me up, and is like, “So uh you put your number on my coffee cup?” What do  say them!!!!”

“Easy,” Rachel kicked her feet up on the table. “You say, “Hi I’m Peter and I think you’re cute. Wanna go out?””

“I can’t say that Rachel! You don’t just ask someone out! Excepcally f he is a famous youtube guy!”

“Who say? The laws of verything? Last I checked there were no laws of everything, just the cowardice that keeps you bound to your own fragle world and leaves no room for adventure in your life.”

Peter stared at Rachel. “‘m gong to get that tattooed on my leg.”

“You damn well better,” Rachel folded her arms n satsfaction. “I’m so cool.”

“SO what do I do now?”

“Obvious,” Rachel said, “You wait for him to call.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wad estruggles ofver callign a cute boy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the kind reviews. Though I should mention, this is an intentionally bad fanfiction. I'm aware of my spelling and grammar mistakes, but they're purely for my and Euge's entertainment. This story is meant to be a shitty fanfiction that exists in her Spiderpool story, Bless Youtube. If you haven't already, head on over and check it out!

To his credit, Wade waited at least an hour after he got back to his apartmnet before calling Peter. he was starting at tht ephone in his hand and biting his nails wondering if he should hit call or not. the number was already saved to his phone and now he was just wrrying over whether or not he should actually call. would it be wreird calling so soon? He tries acsking Shelbly but she wasnt anyhelp. 

“”Jsut fucking call you stupid son of a bitch itiod,” he groaned at him. “go away youre messing with my light.”  
Shelby was currently taking a still life art course in university and her class had her using a mix oc charcoals and oil pastels. the result was ugly as fuck, and as wade stared at his friends work, wthere was a shade of brown on the canvas that dotted the upper corner that could only be dried blood. Hed asked about it and shelby only shrugged cryptically and pulled a paintbrush out of her hair to clover up the mistake. 

So wade was moping in Shelby’s guest room type thing and starting at his phone. his could be such a bad idea, he thought. what if peter was still working? what if peter accidentally messed up his phone number on the cup and wade endiang up calling some rando? Wht if Peter meant to give his phone number to someone else altogether?? the possibilities for failute were endless. And it scared WAde more than anything else. In the end, it wasn’t up to him.  
Shelby came into the room where wade was sitting and glared at him. Her face and clothing were stained various colors and textures and her hands were dark and covered in black charcoal. 

“Just call him!!!” She exlcaimed. “You’re gonna drive yourself crazy if you don’t!!!”

Wade tried to protest, but Shelby pounced on him, spilling paint everywhere. They grappled for the phone but it was futile as Shelbly hit the green call button and the phone started to ring. Wade screechaed and Shelb ylaughed. “Nw talk to your coffee person and stop moping!! You’re disruptin my art!”

Adn then she was gone leaving Wade with a rignign phone and a panicked head. Whad was he suppoed to do now????


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont remember anythign

The ringing of the phone startled peter he hadn’t been expecting any calls today but that was nothing new. Tometimes your phone just doesnt blow up you know? He was sitting around, chilling as you do when theres nothing to do when all of a sudden his phone rnag!!!

Peter screambled around in his pockets or his phone and successfully pulled it out of the dark void in his pants. Wait, that wasnt something he would normally say. That was more Rachel’s thing. Dark and cryptic oneliners that is. 

The number wasnt one save dinto his contacts already so who was calling him! 

“Maybe its that cute boy you gave your number to!” The Rachel in his mind cooed. No, wit. That was actually Rachel. He forgot that she invited herself over as she was want to do. 

Peter glared over at his nosy coworked and then down at his phone. Probably teleam=arketer. Or…

Pete took a breath. And hit the green answer button. 

“Helo?”

“Hello? Is this… uh…”

“Whomst is this?” Peter asked, interrupting the slwotalking other person on the phone. 

“Oh its Wade. Wade Wislon? You cave me your number at the coffee shop today."

“Ah yes I remember doing that 100% i did indeed do that,” PEter said, telling the truth but sounded like he was doing the other thing. the lying thing. 

“Did you not mean to give me your number? was it supposed to be for somethn else?” The voice Wade sounded converded. 

“No no!!!! It was meant for you!!!!” Peter said quickly, covering up his horrible horrible sarcastic sounding answer. 

“Is it the boy?” RAchel asked, suddenly standing right over his shouder. 

Peter covered the phone with his hand. “Rahel shut up please for one in your goddamn life.”

Rachel giggled and slunk off to elsewhere. I dn’t remember shit from shat. Whates even happening right now? I don’t know I haven’t read this thing in maybe an age or longer who knows man. I dunno dude. Who even gives a hecking gosh darn diddley my guy. 

“Sorry about that. I did mean to give you my number,” Pete apologized. “Just, wasn’t epecting a call so doon you know? Sometimes gys waitn for a could of days maybe longer to call. I don’t know what I was expecting but i didn’t htink you would vget back to me so oson.” 

“Oh. Well I don’t know who yuve been giving your number to but they sound like farts. like real toot coulds. the green gasses from the butt pit. thats what they sound li.e.”

“I don’t know about that,” Peter bit his lip. 

“toot clouds dude. were talking about toot clouds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at my tumblr, [docxie](docxie.tumblr.com)


End file.
